Mythical
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Eijirou sólo deseaba proteger su mundo. ¿Cómo afectaría su vida la llegada de un completo extraño? / Fanfic para la KiriKami Week 2018 / Fantasy&Mythology AU
1. I Prisionero

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sintiendo cómo el dolor en todo su cuerpo se intensificaba a medida que recobraba la consciencia.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ —se preguntó al no poder distinguir nada a su alrededor, la oscuridad inundaba todo su entorno y, al tratar de ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban inmovilizados.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

No lograba recordar cómo fue que terminó ahí.

Tampoco lo que había sucedido antes de caer inconsciente.

No tenía recuerdo alguno.

— _¿Quién soy?_

El pánico se apoderó de su mente y su respiración se volvió arrítmica, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

 _El paisaje de un bosque visto desde las alturas._

 _Fuego._

Aquello fue lo único que pudo relacionar con su persona.

— ¡Con que por fin despertaste!

Cerró los párpados con fuerza al ser expuesto tan repentinamente a la luz proveniente de, lo que parecía, una enorme fogata. Pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona a contraluz en la entrada al lugar donde le tenían cautivo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo? —preguntó con dificultad, sintiendo una molesta resequedad en su garganta.

—Justo por eso vine—respondió, cerrando nuevamente la entrada para oscurecer el lugar—. Al parecer existen dos opciones: estabas con el grupo que nos atacó anoche y te dejaron atrás, o simplemente estabas en el lugar y momento equivocados; el problema con la segunda opción es ¿puedes demostrar que no mientes?

Silencio.

Pensándolo fríamente, podría encajar en cualquiera de las dos opciones. Ni siquiera recordaba quién era, no tenía idea de cómo lucía su rostro o la edad que aparentaba.

No sabía nada sobre sí mismo.

—Bien, parece que fui muy descortés ¿cierto? —dijo con sarcasmo, crispando los nervios de su prisionero—. Soy Eijirou ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—No lo recuerdo…—susurró, sintiéndose como un completo idiota al delatarse.

— ¿Acaso crees que me tragaré eso? —soltó sin ocultar su molestia, pensando que estaba siendo subestimado—. ¡No estoy de humor para este tipo de estupideces! ¡Por tu culpa y la de esos malditos bastardos Katsuki está malherido y no descansaré hasta que tengan su puto merecido!

Preso por la ira, terminó por halar al confundido chico frente a él por la camisa, obligándolo a ponerse de pie en el acto. A pesar de la oscuridad, le fue imposible sentirse intimidado por el firme agarre en sus ropas y el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

—Te juro… que no sé quién demonios soy—dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, sintiéndose patético al romperse frente a su captor—. ¡No recuerdo mi nombre, de dónde vengo o qué demonios estaba haciendo antes de despertar aquí-...! —Un repentino y doloroso ataque de tos le hizo flaquear las piernas, por lo que terminó desplomándose en cuanto fue liberado del agarre.

—Te daré hasta la mañana—escupió con desprecio, mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar de nueva cuenta—, tal vez recuerdes algo que te convenga hasta entonces. —Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró a quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

—Izuku ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sorprendido por la repentina visita.

—Voy a hablar con él—respondió con una seguridad y templanza que le erizó la piel al pelirrojo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, parece que aún está desorientado y-...

—Con todo respeto, no pedí tu opinión, Eijirou. Ve con Katsuki, cuida de él mientras regreso.

—Lo que ordenes—aceptó a regañadientes, yendo en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraban atendiendo las heridas del mencionado.

Izuku traía consigo una pequeña antorcha, que irradiaba la luz suficiente para distinguir la inusual cabellera rubia de su prisionero. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó con cautela a él, pues parecía que no había sido capaz de incorporarse luego de la estrepitosa caída que había sufrido cuando Eijirou lo amenazó. Observó con detenimiento la expresión de dolor mezclada con miedo en aquellos ojos color ámbar, encontrando en ellos una pizca de esperanza.

—No temas, te ayudaré a sentarte ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de no obtener respuesta por parte del rubio, se acercó a él para ayudarle a incorporarse; notó que aquellos resistentes lazos aún se encontraban apresándolo y suspiró pesadamente.

—Te haré una pregunta y, dependiendo de lo que me digas, veré si te desato o te dejo aquí, exactamente como te encontré, para que Eijirou decida lo que haremos contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Su prisionero asintió, intimidado por aquellas palabras.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Les juro… que no tengo idea de quién soy…

—Fui yo quien te encontró, sé que no estabas con los guerreros que nos emboscaron, pero necesito asegurarme de algo—musitó, clavando su mirada en la contraria—. Puedo percibir cosas que los demás no, escucho las voces del bosque tan claramente como tú me estás escuchando ahora, y ellas me pidieron que te rescatara antes de que alguien más te encontrara.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo, completamente confundido por el extraño camino que había tomado la conversación.

—No lo sé—suspiró Izuku, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de continuar, pues no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no—. Los espíritus del bosque están de tu lado, y eso es algo bastante extraño. Jamás había sabido que tuvieran interés en los humanos, además de los que podemos escucharlos pero… asumo que tú no eres igual que yo.

El rubio bajó la vista, incapaz de aceptar o refutar lo dicho.

—Sólo Katsuki, la persona que fue herida por esas personas y líder de nuestra tribu, tiene conocimiento sobre lo que veo y escucho—explicó, captando de nuevo la atención del otro—; no tengo permitido decirle a Eijirou, ni a nadie más, sobre ésto. Debemos encontrar otra manera de probar que estás de nuestro lado.

Algo dentro del rubio pareció despertar ante sus palabras, una tenue luz de esperanza que les daría tiempo.

—Yo… creo que puedo ayudar a su líder—dijo, extrañado por sus propias palabras—. ¡Por favor, llévame con él!

Izuku titubeó por un momento pero, la determinación y el nuevo brillo que mostraban los ojos del chico frente a él le permitieron confiar en sus palabras.

Eijirou estaba demasiado intranquilo. No le había parecido buena idea dejar a Izuku a solas con su prisionero, aún no sabían nada de él ni sus intenciones.

Los últimos minutos se había dedicado a velar el sueño de Katsuki, que se hallaba recostado sobre distintas pieles de varios tamaños y colores, así como las heridas y curaciones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. De no haber discutido con él, habría podido protegerlo de aquellos rufianes del reino vecino.

Se sentía culpable por haber llegado demasiado tarde, por no poder detener a todos los guerreros que se dieron a la fuga apenas le vieron, por haber permitido que hirieran a su mejor amigo a tal grado.

Si tan solo no estuviera ahí, ni siquiera tendrían problemas con otros pueblos.

Siempre era por su causa, siempre.

—Eijirou.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la queda voz de Izuku, quien tímidamente se asomaba tras la puerta de madera.

— ¿Intercambiamos de nuevo? —intentó sonreír, poniéndose de pie para cederle el lugar al recién llegado, pero la persona que permanecía tras de él llamó su atención—. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —exclamó, señalándolo sin miramientos.

—Necesito que nos dejes a solas con Katsuki—solicitó Izuku, adentrándose en la cabaña acompañado del rubio, quien procuraba no alzar la vista.

— ¡Pero no puedo permitir que este tipo se quede con ustedes solo-...!

—Es una orden—espetó, ganándose una mirada cargada de ira contenida por parte del pelirrojo.

Eijirou no dijo nada más, miró por unos segundos a su amigo, tendido en el piso, para después pasar la vista al rubio tras Izuku.

Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento.

—Me quedaré afuera—avisó, antes de pasar de largo de ambos y cerrar la puerta tras él al salir.

—No lo malentiendas, generalmente no es así—lo excusó Izuku, guiándolo dentro de la habitación—. Está muy alterado por todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿Qué... fue lo que pasó?

—Desde hace algunos días, descubrimos que había espías del reino en los alrededores, basta decir que no llevamos una muy buena relación con ellos—suspiró, colocándose en cuclillas a lado de Katsuki—. Eijirou fue a investigar por su cuenta y se topó con un grupo de caballeros en el bosque, los enfrentó sin problema alguno pero, algunos lograron escapar. Katsuki lo enfrentó por ir por su cuenta y, por lo que supe, discutieron muy acaloradamente.

— ¿Fue por eso que se adentraron al bosque de nuevo? ¿Para atrapar a los que habían escapado?

—A pesar de que lo reprendió por ser tan impulsivo, tampoco es su fuerte el permanecer con la cabeza fría—bromeó, paseando delicadamente sus dedos entre la cabellera de Katsuki, en un gesto de cariño—. Eijirou ha cuidado de nosotros desde que tengo memoria, por eso le afecta tanto el vernos en peligro.

El rubio notó el deje nostálgico con el que Izuku miraba a su líder, sintiendo que tal vez estaba interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo; sin embargo, había sido él mismo quien había pedido que le llevaran ahí. Ahora era su turno de mostrar que era de fiar. Entonces se hincó a lado de Katsuki, observando la grave herida de flecha que tenía al costado izquierdo de su abdomen, así como las diversas cortadas de, lo que supuso, fueron ataques que había sido capaz de esquivar.

— ¿En verdad puedes curarlo? —preguntó Izuku, con un nudo en la garganta. Como curandero de la tribu, había empleado todos los métodos que conocía para salvarle la vida, pero parecía ser que nada había sido efectivo contra la herida en su abdomen.

Ya casi no quedaba tiempo.

Izuku observó al chico frente a él, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía. Eijirou tenía razón al dudar de él, ya que no conocían sus intenciones o la razón por la que parecía tan lastimado pero, lo que más deseaba, era agotar todas las posibilidades para poder salvar a Katsuki.

—Espero que funcione…—musitó el rubio llevando ambas manos sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Una cálida y tenue luz pareció irradiar del punto bajo sus manos mientras él, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundamente.

Una diminuta lágrima surcó el arco de su nariz, cayendo al encontrarse con el final de ésta. Dos, tres lágrimas más tomaron el mismo camino y, ante la mirada asombrada de Izuku, una luz comenzó a resplandecer apenas tocaron la herida de Katsuki. Tanto la perforación en su abdomen, como las demás heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, comenzaron a irradiar una tenue luz amarilla al tiempo que sanaban.

—No puede ser—soltó Izuku al borde del llanto en cuanto escuchó a Katsuki quejarse y removerse, después de haber permanecido inconsciente e inmóvil durante las últimas horas. Sin poder creerlo, le siguió con la mirada mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse, aún somnoliento.

— ¿Quién demonios es éste? —escupió, observando al rubio con desconfianza.

— _Kacchan…¡Kacchan!_

Izuku no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, lanzándose sobre el líder de la tribu y abrazándole mientras susurraba frases de alivio; a pesar de la expresión de fastidio en el otro, no hacía nada por apartarlo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Eijirou se había preocupado al escuchar a Izuku gritar y, lo primero que vio al entrar, fue a éste abrazando a Katsuki, quien parecía no entender lo que sucedía. A su lado, el chico rubio observaba sus manos, completamente atónito; también notó las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, así como la expresión de asombro que inundaba su rostro.

—Tú… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —soltó Eijirou, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte del rubio.

—Sólo… sentí que podía curarlo…—respondió, apretando sus manos en un puño.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Quién era en realidad?

¿ _Qué_ era?

* * *

Yo no sabía en qué me metía cuando escribí ésto :'D sólo le pido a los dioses que me den tiempo de ocio suficiente para continuar orz (?) Tendré entrega de trabajos las próximas semanas, así que espero ésto pueda ir lento, pero seguro xD Planeaba que fuera una historia corta, no más de 4 capítulos o algo así, pero quizá eso cambie. Idk :B ¡Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Una disculpa si es confuso al principio, pero ese era el chiste (?) jujuju ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. II Salvador

Lo había salvado. Aquel desconocido había salvado a Katsuki ¿y él que había hecho? Reñirle por haberle puesto las manos encima.

Izuku lo había reprendido de nuevo, enviándolo al bosque para que pudiera pensar a solas sobre sus acciones ¿en qué momento aquel niño se había vuelto más maduro que él? Le faltaban al menos quinientos años para tener derecho a hablarle de esa manera.

Suspiró.

Todo era más fácil cuando sólo debía obedecer al linaje del líder de la tribu.

— ¡Eijirou! ¿Por qué tan solo?

— ¡Mitsuki, no!

Bien, quizá no era tan fácil como quería pensar.

El pelirrojo había sido derribado del tronco donde había permanecido sentado por horas; Mitsuki, la joven y energética madre de Katsuki, gustaba de emboscarlo cuando se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, justo como en ese momento.

— ¡Muy lento! —exclamó la mujer, triunfante—. ¡Cierto! ¿Es verdad que le gritaste al chico nuevo por salvar a mi hijo?

Eijirou dejó de forcejear para librarse del peso de Mitsuki, avergonzado de que sus acciones hubieran llegado hasta sus oídos.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros hasta ahora, no tienes razón para culparte por todo lo que nos pasa ¡en verdad te comportas como un viejo con este tipo de cosas!

—De haber sabido que conocer a tu padre me condenaría a cuidar de sus monstruos, lo habría pensado dos veces—bromeó, animándose por fin gracias a la alegría y despreocupada actitud de su amiga.

Mitsuki se puso de pie, liberando a Eijirou de su agarre y tendiendole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Lo extrañas mucho ¿no es así, Ei?

—Tú y Katsuki son su viva imagen; sé que siempre está presente, a pesar de que ya no podamos verlo. —Acarició la mejilla de Mitsuki con suavidad, recordando la primera vez que la vio, tan pequeña e indefensa.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de ambos al recordarlo. El padre de Mitsuki, abuelo de Katsuki, y el primer amigo de Eijirou: Yoichi, El Señor de los Dragones.

 **-x-**

Desde épocas antiguas, existían leyendas acerca de criaturas únicas y que poseían un gran poder. Los humanos les temían, pues eran descritos como bestias hambrientas de sangre que existían para castigar a la humanidad por sus atrocidades; los lugares donde se presumía vivían estas criaturas, eran marcados como prohibidos.

Los humanos siempre le habían temido a lo nuevo, y a lo que se sentían incapaces de vencer con sus propias manos.

Con el paso de los años, tanto la población como las civilizaciones fueron en aumento; en muchas se veneraba a estas criaturas, como una forma de mostrar respeto hacia ellas y pedir por su protección; en otras, seguían siendo usadas como historias para mandar a la cama a los infantes o conseguir que dejaran de hacer travesuras.

Pero no fue lo único que cambió.

El escepticismo llevó expediciones a las zonas que por generaciones se habían considerado prohibidas, buscando comprobar que aquellas bestias a las que tanto se les temía no eran más que historias viejas que se usaban para mantener el control sobre las personas. La sorpresa que se llevaron estos escépticos, fueron ataques de enormes e intimidantes animales del bosque y las cavernas, así como increíbles avistamientos de criaturas majestuosas y no hostiles en las montañas y bosques inexplorados.

 _Existían. Todas esas historias, eran reales._

Por desgracia, la fascinación por estos seres terminó en una ola de sangre provocada por los humanos. Con el fin de demostrar valor o poder, comenzaron a atacar a estas criaturas ancestrales, llevando sus cadáveres como un trofeo que mostrar como adorno en sus imponentes castillos.

Los avistamientos comenzaron a ser menores en escasos doscientos años: ciento cincuenta años desde el último unicornio capturado, cien años desde el último pegaso visto, cincuenta años desde el último dragón asesinado; eran sólo algunos de los que se podía hacer mención, además de los que habían logrado escapar de su hábitat antes de ser encontrados.

Podrían llamarles animales, bestias, aberraciones de la naturaleza, pero había diversos factores que los diferenciaba de la fauna común, entre ellos: magia, poder, entendimiento y longevidad.

Después de vivir en paz durante tantos siglos, tuvieron que ocultarse de la vista de los humanos; yendo a las profundidades de las cavernas, adaptándose a climas extremos en desiertos o en lo alto de las montañas, habitando riscos o grutas que eran inaccesibles para los humanos.

Eijirou era un dragón que había perdido a su madre a temprana edad, por lo que se había acostumbrado a estar en soledad. Cada cierto tiempo, migraba que no llegaran rumores de su presencia a los humanos; usualmente se quedaba en oscuras y húmedas cavernas, o en lo más recóndito de las montañas.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

La última vez que emigró se vio sorprendido por enormes arpones que volaron en su dirección; herido, le fue imposible seguir su camino, terminando por desplomarse en medio del bosque. Pensó que era su fin, a pesar de que pudiera atacarlos, si no era capaz de volar, otro grupo de humanos lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

Cansado de huir, e incapaz de moverse por el dolor de las heridas en sus alas, se dio por vencido.

Fue en ese momento que lo conoció.

— ¡Whoa! ¿Ésto es lo que querían mostrarme?

Yoichi, con veinte años recién cumplidos, había sido guiado por los espíritus del bosque hasta ese lugar. Frente a él, un gigantesco e imponente dragón rojo yacía tumbado en la hierba, con diversas cortadas en su piel y dos perforaciones en su ala derecha. Completamente fascinado por la criatura, comprendió que había sido llevado ahí para ayudarlo.

—No te haré daño, amigote—dijo, acercándose a él con cautela.

El dragón se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada, sin importarle lo que estuviera pensando hace con él, se sentía exhausto, derrotado.

—Tu piel es muy gruesa—habló Yoichi, inspeccionando las heridas en su cuerpo—. Tuvieron que estar a muy corta distancia para lastimarte así ¿cierto?

El joven sintió lástima por lo que veía, su tribu se caracterizaba por tener una conexión muy fuerte con la naturaleza y comprender que cada individuo era necesario para conservar un balance. Había escuchado de los ancianos las horribles historias sobre la extinción de animales extraordinarios, tan sólo por la vanidad e ignorancia de los humanos.

Ahora comprendía la razón por la que, después de tanto tiempo, había sido capaz de ver y escuchar las voces del bosque. Él era especial, o eso le había dicho el brujo de su tribu; a pesar de no poseer ningún tipo de poder mágico, era capaz de canalizar la energía de su entorno a través de su cuerpo, podía dirigirla para cumplir con los deseos de la naturaleza.

—Los espíritus quieren que te salve pero, en verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo—se lamentó, posando una mano sobre la fría y rugosa piel del dragón—. ¿Ustedes me dirán lo que debo hacer?

A su alrededor, eran visibles diversos flujos de luz, producto de la energía acumulada en ellos. Sin necesidad de palabras, comprendió lo que debía hacer: se dirigió hasta donde el dragón tenía recostada su cabeza y, con una sonrisa, le indicó que no le haría nada malo; posó ambas manos sobre su rostro y los flujos de energía se dirigieron a Yoichi, causando una extraña sensación de náusea en él.

—No puedes recibirla directamente, así que me quedaré así por un rato, hasta que te sientas mejor ¿vale? —dijo con ánimo, mientras sentía cómo la energía acumulada en su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir por sus brazos, transmitiéndose exitosamente a la criatura.

El dragón cerró los ojos, sintiendo un profundo alivio gracias a la calidez que comenzaba a extenderse por cada rincón de su cuerpo; el dolor que sentía comenzó a atenuarse, hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Bien, esto fue bastante extraño—rió Yoichi, retirando sus manos de la escamosa piel del dragón para, después, dejarse caer frente a él, sentándose en posición de loto—. Supongo que no puedes entenderme, pero dicen que una acción dica más que mil palabras… o algo así era ¿no?

Un suave gruñido llamó su atención, encontrándose con los ojos carmesí frente a él inspeccionándolo, curiosos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara, grandote?

Contrario a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber pasado por su cabeza después de la cansada actividad que había realizado, no pudo hacer más que observar cómo el dragón era envuelto completamente en fuego. Con apenas unos segundos para procesar lo que sucedía, pensando lo peor, la gran llama comenzó a cogerse, terminando por disiparse a una altura cercana.

Sentado frente a él, se encontraba un chico que aparentaba más o menos su edad, cabello tan rojo como sus ojos y numerosas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Yoichi estaba atónito, incluso pensó que el cansancio le había hecho una mala jugada pero, apenas se percató de que el chico le miraba con la misma curiosidad que el dragón hasta hacía unos momentos, lo comprendió.

—Lo que los espíritus te dieron… no fue sólo para que no murieras ¿no es así? —le dijo, esperando atentamente una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Bien, parece que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas—dijo, poniéndose de pie—; la primera, debes usar ropa, o asustarás a los demás—bromeó, tomándolo por el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¡Wah! —exclamó el pelirrojo, siéndole difícil mantenerse de pie.

Yoichi le ayudó pasando su brazo por detrás de su hombro para que se apoyara.

—Debe ser difícil cambiar de ese cuerpo a éste pero, en lo que averiguamos por cuánto tiempo estarás así ¿qué tal si te llevo a casa?

A pesar de no comprender las palabras de Yoichi, era consciente de lo que había sucedido. Por un momento pensó en que, si fuera humano, sería mucho más fácil esconderse hasta encontrar otro lugar seguro; fue entonces que la transformación sucedió. Había sido capaz de copiar la forma del otro, al menos en esencia.

—También necesitas un nombre ¿los dragones tienen uno? —preguntó Yoichi, mirando a su acompañante, intrigado por su respuesta; sin embargo, sólo se limitó a pestañear repetidas veces, dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Eso creí—rió-. ¿Qué te parece _Eijirou_? ¡Tus dientes y garras sí que eran afilados! Así que te queda ese nombre ¡Eijirou!

— ¿Ei…ji...? —pronunció con dificultad, ganándose una sonrisa animada por parte de Yoichi.

— ¡Sí! Tan pronto le explique a mi padre lo que pasó ¡estoy seguro de que todos te ayudarán!

Por cierto—llevó una mano hasta su pecho, palmeando varias veces mientras hablaba—, soy Yoichi, Yo-i-chi.

—Yo-i… —intentó repetir, fallidamente.

—Ya lo tienes—rió, siguiendo con su camino.

Desde ese momento, Eijirou siempre consideró a Yoichi como su salvador; no sólo por haberlo ayudado a curar sus heridas y recuperar su energía, sino por ofrecerle un hogar y una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Aprendió el idioma de los humanos, sus costumbres y creencias; así como a controlar a voluntad sus transformaciones, con mucha ayuda de Yoichi y los entes del bosque. Descubrió que, por más que pasaran los años, la edad que aparentaba era la misma que la de su primera transformación, y que quizá no se vería afectada hasta muchos años después.

Peleó a lado de Yoichi con las dos formas físicas que poseía, lo que le valió su título como Señor de los Dragones, al mostrarse montando la espalda de Eijirou al enfrentar a sus enemigos; por la misma causa, atrajo la atención de poblaciones lejanas a las que llegaban los rumores de su existencia. Se dio a la tarea de evitar mostrar esa forma una vez terminaron los conflictos de la tribu para, de esa manera, no exponer a sus habitantes.

Tiempo después, al nacer Mitsuki, juró proteger a su familia de toda amenaza en agradecimiento por todo lo que le había brindado. Antes de darse cuenta, tanto su esposa como su hija lo consideraban parte de la familia, lo que le brindó una dicha que jamás pensó conocer.

La partida de Yoichi había sido un golpe muy duro, pues le recordaba lo efímera que era la vida de los humanos comparada con la suya, con un par de siglos encima.

Vio crecer a Mitsuki, quien siempre se mostraba con una actitud muy similar a la de su padre, aunque menos distraída. Ella era fuerte, determinada y muy alegre; siempre pensó que sería una Jefa increíble, y así lo fue, hasta que decidió ceder el puesto a su hijo, Katsuki, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Contrario a ella, él era bastante temperamental, orgulloso e impulsivo, razón por la que llegaba a chocar un poco con él; sin embargo, había llegado a ser un amigo muy cercano a ambos, digno de su confianza y reconocimiento.

Era justo por ello que se sentía tan decepcionado en ese momento.

Katsuki se había expuesto al peligro innecesariamente por su culpa.

Mitsuki había confiado en él para proteger a su hijo y, a pesar de lo sucedido, era capaz de buscarlo y hablarle como siempre.

Aquel chico le había salvado la vida a su mejor amigo, y lo único que hizo fue descargar su frustración sobre él.

—Iré con Masaru, antes de que entre en pánico por si Katsuki despierta mientras no estoy—avisó Mitsuki, pellizcando juguetonamente su mejilla—. El nuevo dijo que quería estar a solas pero ¿por qué no le haces compañía? Sabes mejor que nadie cómo debe sentirse ahora ¿no?

— ¿Dónde... está? —preguntó, evitando mostrar su titubeo.

—Me pareció verlo en el muelle del lago, no seas rudo con él ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que ordenes, Mitsuki—dijo con sorna, recibiendo una firme palmada en la espalda por parte de su amiga.

— ¡No sabes cómo me encanta escucharte decir eso!

* * *

Hey~ hey~ hey~! I'm back 8D O casi(?). En realidad, me esperan unas semanas un cuanto pesadas debido a la universidad, así que quería dejar al menos este capítulo listo antes de hundirme por completo en mis apuntes y trabajos orz Pequeño paréntesis para presentar al abuelo de Kacchan x3 imagínense un Katsuki con expresión de bobo y todo bonito(?). Y necesitaba la participación especial de Mitsuki porque es bien linda y porque sí xD ¡Muchas gracias por seguir está historia! Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que lleva ^^ Volveré lo más pronto que pueda 8D See yah'~!


	3. III Tormenta

Katsuki estaba harto de escuchar los pesados suspiros del chico sentado a su lado; además de cansado por estar acostado fingiendo que dormía, pero lo había preferido a tener que aguantar a Izuku en el estado en que se encontraba y su a preocupación innecesaria.

—Silencio—dijo con desgano, pasando sus brazos tras la cabeza, a manera de almohada.

Después de presenciar la discusión entre Izuku y Eijirou cuando, de una forma que aún nadie le explicaba, recobró la conciencia; soportar el drama de sus padres cuando supieron que estaba despierto; y no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la jodida noche porque Izuku se negó a dejarlo solo, el encontrarse con éste suspirando y tristeando a su lado le había colmado la paciencia.

—Lo siento ¿te desperté?

—No estaba dormido.

Izuku se crispó ante la respuesta, preguntándose si quizá había empezado a murmurar sin darse cuenta y fue eso lo que causó la molestia de su líder.

— ¿Ya me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?

Izuku abrió y cerró la boca casi al instante, sin que una palabra saliera de ella. El chico que había salvado había pedido que le dieran espacio cuando se vio atiborrado de preguntas que, literalmente, era incapaz de responder.

No estaba seguro de que fuera un buen momento para hablar de cómo logró recuperarse porque podía estar equivocado pero, si no lo estaba, quizá ese chico podría ayudarles a encontrar la forma de ayudar a Eijirou.

—Cuando curó tus heridas, él… Creo que él puede hacer lo mismo que el abuelo Yoichi.

Katsuki se incorporó, quedando sentado en su improvisada cama.

—Eso es imposible, se supone que sólo tú puedes hacer eso—sentenció, mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Eso no es verdad—respondió, suspirando de nuevo al encontrarse nuevamente con su realidad—, no puedo hacer lo que él…

Katsuki bufó, exasperado por tener que sacar ese tema de nuevo.

Lo que tanto había acongojado a Izuku desde hacía años, era no ser lo suficientemente bueno como su abuelo.

—Ese chico… Vi cómo la energía se acumulaba en su cuerpo y la transmitía al tuyo, _Kacchan_. Todas las heridas que tenías, cerraron y desaparecieron por completo… Jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera con el abuelo Yoichi.

El actual líder de la tribu pareció quedarse pensativo un momento, no fue hasta ahora que lo mencionaba que se había percatado de la falta de cicatrices en su piel. Disimuladamente, pasó la vista por sus brazos y torso, no había marcas de las heridas que le habían causado los caballeros del reino. Ni una sola.

— ¿Dónde está?

Izuku le desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—En el muelle del lago, tu madre dijo que ellos se encargarían de vigilarlo hasta que despertaras.

— ¿Para decidir qué hacer con él? —bufó, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello.

—Tú eres el líder, _Kacchan_.

Katsuki lo observó unos segundos, esa sonrisa falsa y expresión de cansancio en el rostro de Izuku le fastidiaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No lo vuelvas mi responsabilidad cuando quien lo recogió cual animal herido fuiste tú, hazte responsable de tus propias acciones. Si quieres dejárselo a Eijirou para que lo termine de matar o quedártelo de mascota, es tu maldito problema, _Deku_.

La mirada de asombro que recibió fue más que suficiente para quedar satisfecho. Él no sabía cómo funcionaban esas mierdas de los espíritus ni si sería de utilidad tener al tipo raro de su lado, pero Izuku era el único con los conocimientos y capacidades para valorar eso. Nadie más.

—¡No te defraudaré!—prometió Izuku con la mirada llena de entusiasmo, al tiempo que limpiaba sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos salieran.

—Ya lo sé, idiota.

El inesperado invitado de la aldea no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Aquel tipo, Eijirou, se había vuelto en su contra apenas procesó que su líder recobró la consciencia. Los recuerdos de las acusaciones en su contra por no tener forma de comprobar su procedencia, así como la forma en que Izuku le defendió, no hacían más que revolverle el estómago.

Podría no recordar nada sobre su vida pero era suficientemente consciente para saber cuando era bienvenido o no. El problema era… ¿a dónde iría si terminaba siendo echado de la aldea? Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, aparte del lago frente a él, a su alrededor no había más que árboles y montañas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se abrazó a sus piernas, buscando reconfortarse a sí mismo. Hundió el rostro tras sus rodillas.

Tanto los padres de Katsuki como Izuku habían sido muy amables con él, pero al momento de ser cuestionado sobre sus acciones o su persona, una inmensa sensación de soledad invadió su pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

No podía soportarlo por más tiempo: la frustración, el miedo, la incertidumbre…

Se abrazó con más fuerza a sus piernas. Pensar en llorar en un lugar así.

Patético.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin pensarlo mucho, alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Izuku. De inmediato se restregó los ojos, en un fallido intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, creo que fue tonto de mi parte preguntar eso.

La voz de Izuku le resultaba extrañamente relajante, así que no respondió nada aún cuando le vio sentarse a su lado.

— _Kacchan_ me echó, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él, ya está mucho mejor gracias a ti.

— ¿En verdad? —susurró.

— ¡Sí! Sus padres están muy agradecidos por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti… él…

Notó el semblante afligido que invadió la antes sonriente expresión de Izuku ¿qué debería hacer? Ese chico fue el primero que no le había hecho sentir como un intruso, como alguien de quien deben deshacerse lo antes posible.

—Ustedes parecen ser muy cercanos ¿no es así?

Una risilla proveniente del más bajo le hizo suspirar de alivio.

—Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. Su abuelo fue quien me enseñó todo sobre las plantas y animales que habitan el bosque, las propiedades de cada cosa y el cómo usarlas para sanar a las personas—relató, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro—. Ambos pasábamos mucho tiempo con él, le enseñaba a _Kacchan_ lo necesario para el día en que fuera nombrado líder de la tribu, y a mí para ser el aprendiz de curandero.

—Con razón—bromeó—, parece que estás acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

—Tiene su carácter—rió, mirando en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraba—. Discúlpalo por ser tan tonto contigo, es sólo que mostrar su agradecimiento es algo que no se le da.

—Está bien, no es necesario que diga nada, ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mí—se sinceró, recordando las palabras de agradecimiento que le dirigieron los padres de Katsuki cuando supieron lo que había sucedido.

Izuku asintió, pensando que aquel chido debía ser muy tímido para aceptar cumplidos y ese tipo de cosas. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, tan solo se acompañaron en silencio, sentados en el muelle y mirando el espectacular paisaje frente a ellos.

Después de un rato, Izuku se percató de que su acompañante observaba la palma sus manos con extrañeza, para después ponerse de pie con rapidez.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, siento un cosquilleo en mis brazos desde hace un rato pero, ahora se volvió más notorio.

El inesperado sonido de un trueno crispó a ambos jóvenes, quienes dirigieron la mirada a sus espaldas. Se avecinaba una tormenta y no habían sido conscientes de ello al estar tan inmersos en sus pensamientos.

—I-Izuku…

El mencionado regresó su atención al chico, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella tenue luz amarilla nuevamente, emanando de su pecho.

—No te alteres—le tranquilizó, observando atentamente cómo los flujos de energía provenientes de su entorno eran cada vez más visibles a sus ojos. Todos iban en dirección al misterioso joven—. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió ésto?

—Sólo estaba pensando… en cómo fue que me sentí cuando curé las heridas de tu líder—explicó, conteniendo de la mejor forma que pudo el nerviosismo que sentía—. Esto… esto es más fuerte que en esa ocasión ¡no sé cómo detenerlo!

Un estruendo más, acompañado de un destello de luz que inundó el cielo, les hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Entonces ambos lo vieron: el cosquilleo en sus manos y brazos había desaparecido pero, en su lugar, aparecieron débiles hilos dorados que provocaban un sonido muy particular.

" _Parecen rayos"_ , pensó Izuku, fascinado con el fenómeno que presenciaba. " _¡Esa es la forma en que canaliza la energía!"_

Se acercó al chico quien, con marcada preocupación en el rostro, buscaba apoyo en él para saber cómo controlar su propio cuerpo. Ahora era capaz de escuchar con claridad los secretos que bailaban en el aire, aquellos que antes no tenían ningún significado para él.

—Cierra los ojos y respira profundo—le indicó, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Izuku podía controlar la energía que acumulaba en su propio cuerpo, jamás habría pensado que pudiera experimentar el tratar de controlarla en uno ajeno pero, era la única alternativa. Si ese chico no se calmaba, iba a seguir acumulando energía en su cuerpo y se saldría de control.

— ¿No te hago daño?

Estaba asustado y, al ver a Izuku negar con la cabeza y ser reprendido por no hacer lo que le pidió, se tensó.

 _Cerrar los ojos._

 _Respirar hondo._

Podía escuchar la voz de Izuku recitando oraciones en un idioma que desconocía. Tras sus párpados, fue capaz de ver débilmente lo que parecían ser corrientes que, cual ríos que desembocaban en el mar, iban en su dirección desde distintos puntos. La calidez que invadía su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más uniforme, la pesadez en sus brazos se aminoró y el cosquilleo desaparecía gradualmente.

— ¡Woah!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Izuku le había soltado de repente, por lo que abrió los ojos de la misma manera, preguntándose por qué sonaba tan sorprendido.

— ¡T-Tu cabello! —exclamó, señalándolo directamente.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces y tomó un mechón de su flequillo entre sus dedos, crispándose al momento de encontrarse con un tono dorado desconocido para él.

Corrió hasta la orilla del muelle y asomó la cabeza al lago, descubriendo por primera vez su reflejo.

Tal vez no había tenido oportunidad de mirar su propio rostro desde que despertó y se metió en todo ese embrollo, pero estaba seguro de que el cabello que había visto horas atrás era un rubio más cenizo y no aquel rubio intenso que contemplaba ahora.

Izuku se agachó a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ello, acompañado de una nueva tanda de estruendos provenientes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, fueron suficientes para traerlo de vuelta.

—Oye… sigues sin recordar tu nombre ¿cierto? —divagó Izuku, mirando hacia el cielo.

El ahora rubio asintió, con un temblor en la mirada al verse incapaz de siquiera recordar algo tan trivial.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti, así que te tengo una propuesta—dijo con bastante ánimo— ¿qué tal si te llamamos _Kaminari_? ¡Creo que va perfecto contigo!

— ¿Kaminari? —repitió una vez más, sin poder evitar el esbozar una sonrisa.

Un nombre. Algo tan simple como eso, había sido suficiente para hacerle derramar lágrimas de nuevo pero, esta vez, no eran de amargura, sino de felicidad.

Acepto con entusiasmo la mano que le extendía Izuku para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y, después de incorporarse, le rodeó con ambos brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa con un firme abrazo.

—Kaminari...—repitió con satisfacción—. ¡Me gusta!

Izuku rió junto a él, correspondiendo el amistoso abrazo.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó aquella vieja historia del abuelo Yoichi donde les relataba, lleno de orgullo, el cómo su amigo y guardián, Eijirou, había llegado a la aldea. La parte que más le gustaba contarles era el por qué todos debían tener un nombre:

" _Nuestro nombre es lo que nos distingue de los demás y, con él, las personas que te aman pueden decir ¡el abuelo Yoichi es el mejor!"_

 **-x-**

¡Finally! orz No era mi intención dejar ésto por tanto tiempo pero, final de semestre atacó y fue un desmadre total c8

Ya me urrrgía tener esta última escena porque era horrible arreglármelas para sustituir el nombre de Kaminari hermoso por otra cosa x'D ¡Se repite la bella historia del abuelo! Es nuevo para mí el manejar un OC en una historia, pero las futuras referencias a él serán importantes así que huhuhu eve

Por otro lado, mientras más lo medito, más me doy cuenta que a este paso me saldrán más capítulos de los que planeaba, así que estoy algo nerviosa porque no suelo escribir cosas de más de 2 capítulos y pues... ya llevo 3 y ésto apenas comienza (?) orz

Será un placer explorar este nuevo territorio con ustedes èwé)9

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. IV Pertenecer

Eijirou había terminado empapado tras correr como un tonto bajo la lluvia. En cuanto escuchó que la tormenta se acercaba, regresó sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que Mitsuki llegara a la aldea, lo cual fue en vano al no dar con ella por ninguna parte. Era un desastre, como bien le había hecho ver; quizá sí se preocupaba demasiado pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que había hecho desde que esos pequeños demonios vinieron al mundo?

Ya no tenía caso ir al muelle, estaba seguro de que el tipo raro ya no se encontraría ahí, a menos que fuera más extraño de lo que aparentaba.

Al final, decidió correr a la máxima velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar. La repentina lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más y más fuerte, si se descuidaba, sería incapaz de cruzar el río cercano a la aldea y quedaría atrapado en el bosque hasta que la corriente se normalizara. Para su fortuna, logró llegar a su cabaña antes de que el clima empeorara. Sí, ya estaba completamente empapado, pero no era como si le afectara tan fácilmente como a los humanos. De igual forma, necesitaba colocar algunas pieles y mantas en las paredes para evitar que se filtrara el fuerte viento, era molesto tener que encender las lámparas una y otra vez.

— ¿Pero qué-...?

Eijirou no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: las mantas ya se encontraban sujetas a las paredes y, en el centro del lugar, dos lámparas en el suelo iluminaban dos figuras buscando un poco de calor envueltas en un par de pieles.

Eran Izuku y aquel tipo.

—Lo sentimos por irrumpir así, pero se puso muy feo allá afuera—dijo Izuku, titiritando de frío.

El rubio se limitó a hacer un ademán con la cabeza a manera de disculpa, sin retirar la mirada de las lámparas frente a él.

— ¿No dijiste que te quedarías con Katsuki?

—Su padre se quedó con él cuando yo me fui, y vi a su madre ir en su dirección antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

Bien, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba Mitsuki.

Ya no había más remedio, tampoco era un monstruo para echarlos de ahí. Se suponía que regresó con toda la intención de darle una oportunidad al extraño pero, de alguna forma, ese definitivamente no era su día. Era obvio que Izuku le reñiría a la menor provocación y, aunque así lo quisiera, no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo su instinto reaccionaría al rubio.

Terminó tomando asiento junto a ellos en el piso y, como una costumbre que jamás pudo quitarse, sacudió efusivamente su cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua atrapada en su cabello.

— ¡Eijirou, no hagas eso!

—Sólo sécate con la manta—respondió, tomando una de las esquinas de la tela con la que se cubría Izuku para restregarla contra su rostro y cabello.

— ¡No, detente!

Kaminari observaba la escena sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Había tapado su boca con una mano para que no le escucharan reír. Realmente parecía que eran cercanos. A pesar de las protestas de Izuku por cómo era tratado, el pelirrojo no dejaba de reír al molestarlo. Con que sí era capaz de sonreír ¿eh?

—Hey, tú ¿lograste recordar algo?

Kaminari lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, se había tensado de sólo escuchar que le hablaba pero, no esperaba que estuviera tan calmado al referirse a él.

—Su nombre es Kaminari—le indicó Izuku, esbozando una sonrisa que sirvió de apoyo moral al otro chico.

—No he podido recordar nada útil, lo lamento.

Eijirou sintió un escalofrío al sentir la pesada mirada de Izuku sobre él pero ¿acaso no eran ya suficientes regaños en su contra? Sólo faltaba que Katsuki y Masaru se les unieran, lo cual era muy poco probable, gracias a los dioses. —Yo…—vaciló por un instante, tardando más de lo que pensó en elegir sus palabras—. Gracias por salvar a Katsuki.

Por primera vez, Kaminari dejó de evadir la mirada del pelirrojo y le encaró. Tenía frío, no podía dejar de temblar a causa de ello y al impacto que le había causado lo sucedido en el lago pero, en ese momento, pensó que Eijirou no podía ser tan malo cuando era capaz de transmitirle esa mirada de genuino arrepentimiento. Pero había algo, una sensación que le advertía que algo andaba mal. Lejos de la reacción que esperaría cualquiera, le cuestionó de manera cortante. — ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Eijirou enarcó sus cejas en muestra de sorpresa por el repentino cambio en Kaminari, dudó unos instantes en responderle.

—Realmente debes ser algo especial ¿no es así? —expresó, respondiendo de igual manera a la desafiante mirada ámbar clavada en su persona.

—Vamos, no es momento de discuti-... —El brusco estornudo de Izuku lo interrumpió, además de romper en un segundo la tensión que comenzaba a expandirse en el ambiente.

Eijirou resopló antes de ponerse de pie e ir en busca de algo que pudiera abrigar mejor a su amigo, de otra manera, seguramente Katsuki se enojaría por dejarlo enfermar, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente molesto con él.

—Kaminari ¿qué fue eso?

—Su presencia... destaca mucho más que antes—musitó, siguiendo a Eijirou con la mirada. Antes se encontraba demasiado confundido para notarlo, y tal vez influyó en algo que la forma en que se conocieron fue demasiado agresiva pero, desde que el pelirrojo cruzó la puerta, sintió como el aire a su alrededor se enturbiaba. Ese chico tenía algo que no dejaba de darle muy mala espina; además de que sacaba a relucir una actitud desafiante que él mismo desconocía que poseía. —Es peligroso.

—Es bueno que lo notes.

Eijirou colocó un par de mantas y pieles más sobre la espalda de Izuku, ganándose una mirada contrariada de su parte.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo que pudieron desear, la tensión en el ambiente no se disipaba e Izuku no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podría remediarlo; además, las palabras de Kaminari seguían haciendo ruido en su cabeza ¿podría ser que fuera consciente del verdadero origen de Eijirou? Por su fuera poco, Katsuki lo mataría si se enterara que le reveló algo sobre su forma de dragón antes de estar completamente seguro de que era de fiar. Necesitaba aclarar su mente lo más pronto posible o todo terminaría antes de probar su teoría. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con que Kaminari se había quedado dormido, abrazado a sus rodillas; imaginó que fue cansado para él lo que había sucedido en el lago, seguía sorprendido de que no se hubiera desvanecido en aquel momento.

Eso… ¿sería buen momento para comentárselo a Eijirou?

—Es raro que te quedes tan callado, Izuku. —Tenía rato que le observaba sin decir una palabra, y sabía que si trataba de ocultarle algo, terminaría por hacerlo hablar tarde o temprano. Últimamente sentía _inconveniente_ el que Eijirou lo conociera tan bien.

—Yo… hablé con _Kacchan_ sobre lo que pasaría con Kaminari de ahora en adelante.

—Espera ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso piensan dejarlo quedarse aquí como si nada hubiese sucedido?

—Él no tiene nada que ver con el ataque, tampoco con el Reino. ¿Aún lo dudas?

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Katsuki casi se muere ¿y sale de la nada este tipo diciendo que puede curarlo? Aún peor, no recuerda quién es o de dónde viene. Esta mañana ni siquiera tenía nombre ¿y ahora es "Kaminari"?

—Fui yo quien le sugirió usar ese nombre, tú mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo.

Eijirou, incapaz de responder, sólo pasó la mirada al indeseable huésped frente a él. Ni siquiera confiaba en que realmente estuviera dormido y, si estaba escuchándolos en ese momento, prefería dejar en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su rápida aceptación en la tribu. Eran contadas las veces que discrepaba con Izuku o Katsuki, confiaba en ellos más que en cualquier otra persona y sabía de primera mano cuánto se habían preparado para llegar a donde se encontraban ahora, pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, a sus ojos siempre serían los niños traviesos que a diario acudían a él para jugar. El corazón de Izuku era amable y mostraba un gran sentido de empatía gracias a sus capacidades, y era justo eso lo que le preocupaba en situaciones como esa.

— ¿Qué planea hacer Katsuki entonces?

—Seré yo quien se encargue de él, así podré mostrarte a ti, y a todos, que no deben preocuparse por su presencia.

— ¿Dices que se quedará contigo? —refunfuñó en respuesta. Podría hesitar sobre muchas cosas, pero el que Katsuki permitiera algo así era algo que, estaba seguro **,** **jamás** aprobaría.

— ¡No! —Izuku tapó su boca con ambas manos, recordando que Kaminari seguía dormido a su lado. Agradeció internamente porque no se despertara en ese momento. —Justo por eso quería hablarlo contigo. _Kacchan_ quiere que alguien —que no sea yo— lo vigile, y dijo que podría trabajar con Hanta, así también puede ayudar en la aldea.

El padre de Hanta había luchado por su aldea en diversas ocasiones y también había sido mentor de Katsuki en cuanto a técnicas de combate, en las cuales su contrincante más recurrente era el propio Hanta, razón por la que se había ganado su respeto y confianza. Eijirou se guardó sus comentarios sobre Katsuki mandando a _su salvador_ con el mejor cazador de la aldea, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlona al imaginar que lo mandaba con él para asegurarse de tener vigilado tanto a Kaminari como a Izuku.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo ésto?

Izuku pareció sudar frío al ya no poder evadir la otra condición de Katsuki para asegurarse de que Kaminari no hiciera algo extraño.

—Eres el único en la aldea que vive solo… —murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que Eijirou captara la idea para no tener que decirla con todas sus letras.

—Me niego—declaró de inmediato, poniéndose de pie en el acto. ¿Tener que vivir con ese tipejo? Semejante estupidez.

—Entiende, Eijirou. _Kacchan_ quiere estar seguro de que Kaminari no cause ningún problema. Confía en tí, al igual que yo lo hago.

 _«¿Por qué tenías que dejarme solo con tus mocosos, Yoichi?»_ Eijirou respiró profundamente. Básicamente, entendía que Katsuki hiciera eso para asegurarse de que lo matara a la menor amenaza y, a la vez, Izuku accedió porque confiaba en que no le haría daño, por él.

Ésto ya no podía empeorar ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Heeeeeeeeey~! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda x3

Más bien estaba en la super mensa x'D ésto lleva aquí días porque no me di cuenta que lo dejé en borrador orz Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero se me metió un Fictober en el ojo que no podía sacarme (?) m(_ _)m

¡Agradezco su paciencia y en verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!


End file.
